May the Odds be with You with lots of Luck
by It's Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: A mysterious character arrives at Seirin High creating a bit of disturbance but as well a great help to their basketball team,that is, if they can manage to convince him to join them or well they all fail? Male OC, friendship and possible romance.
1. Chapter 1

**May the Odds be with You...with lots of Luck.**

**Chapter 1**

A yawn echoed the empty gym as the male laid on the floor, lazily watching the orange sphere roll on the floor. Having the school gym door open in the late winter made the male curious as to why it was open but didn't question as he tried to enjoy a small round of basketball.

Hearing soft taps on the floor, he lazily looked up to the door as he watched an average looking girl enter the gym as she looked down at her clipboard, muttering to herself about more training for the boys. Staring curiously at the female, he didn't bother with moving nor speaking as he continued to stare.

Aida Riko was way in tune into her own world that when her foot touched a moving object, it surprised her as she lost balance and hit the floor with a big impact. The female slowly sat right up, looking around for what caused her to lose balance. Seeing basketball scatter around the gym she was about to comment when a rather large hand appeared in front of her face allowing a small scream to escape her lips.

"W-who are you?" The brunette asked as she looked up to the owner of the hand, slowly regaining herself as she hesitantly accepted the offer.

"Me? Just someone." The males stated as he helped her get up. Riko stared at the male confuse as to why he was here. "I would like to know why you are here? Student's are only allowed here if you are in the basketball team." The male stared at her before he nodded his head, "Ah, that's why it's open." The male said, his dark brown eyes stared at Riko's.

Riko nodded at him with an eyebrow raised, "Yes, may I ask who you are?" The female stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Eh, me? I am new around so I decided to tour around my new school." The male said once more as he picked up a basketball avoiding saying his name.

"Oh, so you will be entered Serin. Do you play basketball?" Riko asked as she looked at the male properly. Standing at six foot three inches, the male shrugged his shoulders. "I play when I am bored but I usually watch." He stated as he turned around and lazily shot a three-pointer. Riko nodded her head, "Do you want to join our basketball team? It seems you are a great player." Riko smiled at him. The male sighed and scratched the back of his neck. His shoulder length hair coming undone as he shook his head. "Sorry but I am not interested." The male mumbled as he walked over to gather the scatter basketballs. Riko frowned at his comment and was about to ask but the male interrupted her."Well, I am going to pick up and leave. I think I have overstayed." The male said as he continued to pick up the balls and placing them in the basket. Riko sighed, "Will can you at least give me a name?" Riko asked annoyed that the male was not really paying attention to what she was saying as she watched the male move sluggish. "Aren't Japanese manners supposedly be that you have to introduce yourself before you ask someone else name?" The male said as he let the last ball drop into the basket. Riko huffed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, my name is Aida Riko, coach of Seirin High's basketball club." The short female said. Nodding his head he pointed to himself, "Elario."

Riko open her mouth to comment if he was playing around but got interrupted once more and was becoming agitated at the interruptions. "Ciao," The male said as he answered his phone leaving the female to fume.

"No," Elario said as he took the hair tie out of his hair and ran his fingers through his reddish brown hair. "Si, Sarò a casa eventualmente" The male said, Riko was confused by the words the male said, it was all alien to her hearing another language.

Watching the male speak, Riko took the opportunity to study the male well, he was tall but he slouched a bit making him look a bit shorter. He seemed to look fit but sighing in irritation as she couldn't read his physical status with his black long sleeve shirt and white shorts. Riko becomes deep in thoughts once more wondering why the male wouldn't join the basketball team if he looked like a good player. The Riko asked herself, did he even enjoy playing? Did he love the game of basketball? Or did he hate it? Snapping out of her thought when she heard more strange words come out of the male mouth, she wondered what brought him here. Why was he joining late in the school year and why the hell was he speaking in another language and what language was he even speaking. Also, why wasn't he responds to her properly and avoiding her questions.

"Arrivederci." The male said as he closed his phone closed and look back at the female staring at him with a frown. Blinking he walked up to her and poke her forehead causing her to jump in slight surprise.

"I am sorry if I intruded but I will be taking my leave. Goodbye Aida-san." Elario said with a blank look but curiosity was filled in his eyes. Riko nodded her head, "Goodbye to you too, I hope to see you in school soon." Riko said with a slight blush reaching her face at the proximity she had with the male. Nodding his head, he straighten up and went to pick up his belongings and left the gym. Leaving the female couch irritated by how she became slightly embarrassed at the small space. "Riko, what are you doing there spacing out? We need to lock up the gym soon." A male said as he entered the gym. Snapping out of her thought, Riko turned around and yelled at the male. "I am not spacing out! I was just thinking about something. Anyways, since you are here, why don't you help me with checking if everything is in place while I go look for a folder." The female said as she turned around from the male. Sighing, Hyuga entered the gym and did as he was told. "By the way, I saw a male walking out of here, do you know who he was?" He asked, a bit curious as to he had bumped into. "Supposedly a new student." Riko as she walked towards Hyuga while looking at her clipboard and holding a blue folder.

"A new student?" The male asked.

"Apparently." The female muttered as she looked up to see Hyuga frowning.

"What was he doing here?"

"Playing basketball." Riko answered as both students started walking out of the gym.

"So he will be joining the team." Hyuga stated confused.

Riko shook her head, "No and I don't know why. He seemed to avoid talking to me." The female said, a scowl appeared in her face as she thought about her interaction with him.

Hyuga sighed, "Well...will get to know more about him when he officially attends school then."

"Yeah, well anyways, you guys will be training more for seeing Teppei…" Riko said not finishing her sentence. Hyuga sigh and scratched his head, "Ah...more training now since he won't be here for awhile." The male muttered to himself, allowing silence to settle between them.

After a few weeks later, school had started and winter break was over and everybody returned to school. The days passed by normally. Riko frowned as she sat in her class and wondered if the boy she met that day would soon come to school but days turn into weeks and the weeks turn into a month, Riko finally gave up in trying to figure out who the male was.

It wasn't until few days later of her second year that she was able to meet him again but this time he seemed more strange when they first met.

"Everybody, today I would like to introduce you to someone new. He was suppose to transfer last year but due to some circumstances he couldn't attend. Please introduce yourself." The teacher spoke.

Reddish brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, uniform not properly put on and slacking off, as he spoke, Riko notice that his voice was still sluggish, probably even more. "Hello, my name is Yasui Elario, my Japanese isn't strong so sorry if I stare at you confused. I just moved here and I have a condition which I'll be missing days in school, but don't worry, I am fine. Nice to meet you and I hope I can have a nice year with you." He spoke. At what he said, she notice that he had a heavy accent, which confuse her slightly because when the first met, he didn't have an accent at all. But curiosity got to her the most when he spoke of him being absent in the future, it made her wonder what condition did he have and was it the reason why he wouldn't be joining the basketball team.

As the teacher told Elario where to sit, the male walked slowly to his assign seat, not bothering to take a look around his surrounding. Aida Riko was interested in the boy and she wanted him to join the team. It would help them a lot for the permilaniars but she knew he would reject her again. So the coach of Seirin high was not going to take a no and soon began to advise a plan to let Yasui Elario give in and join the team no matter what.

**TBC...?**

* * *

**A/N: Well hello there and thank you for reading this, I hope I didn't bore you. **

**I have been obsessed with Kuroko no Basket and I accidently made this fanfic and since I been reading a lot of fanfics and especially some with OCs, I decided to make my own. xD**

**I hope the characters aren't out of character, seeing I been writing for one anime a whole lot. Sorry for any grammar errors, I tried my best. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, I hope you do like this ^^ **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**May the Odds be with You...with lots of Luck.**

**Chapter 2**

Riko hadn't had the chance to speak to Yasui since he came to school, he would always seemed to disappear - to where, she didn't know but she also didn't have the time to look for him.

Making training plans for the first years as well trying to figure out how to convince a certain high school to let them have a practice game was difficult - though the brunette didn't mind the work.

But it was a Friday afternoon, the bell had rang long time ago and she was making her way to the gym only to stop once her eyes caught Yasui standing in front of the library door - speaking to himself.

Blinking her eyes, she looked closely, only to see Kuroko bow to the elder student before the bluenette left allowing for the taller male to enter the library.

A small devious smile played in Riko's face as she began skipping to the gym, a plan slowly forming in her head.

* * *

Yasui could say, he was indeed avoiding a certain girl and he knew that he would eventually regret it, but for the moment, he just wanted to be alone as much as possible.

He was still unsure how to deal with the sudden change.

He spoke to his classmates, greeted them and had small conversation but the male didn't seem to fit in.

The lack of motivation made him out of place and with his uncaring lazy attitude - he had been seen as a person that doesn't like to socialize much and it was probably for the best.

The male did well in hiding his emotions, emotions he had acquired throughout the years and had bottled them up. The urge to let out some steam was a must - but he didn't want to get caught playing basketball again.

He knew that Riko had an eye on him, wanting to him to join the basketball team but he wasn't ready. The sport he loves was the only thing that had caused him pain in the past and he really wasn't looking forward in dealing the pain.

Sure the sport allowed him to think things through and also shake the weary feelings he bottles up but playing for a team, he wasn't ready. Probably would never be.

Flexing his fingers, his brown eyes stared at the hand, 'Oh, it's going numb again.'

"Excuse me but can I go through?" A monotones voice asked.

Looking towards the voice, Yasui raised an eyebrow, staring down at a short pale male. "Sorry." Yasui muttered as he moved aside but the feeling of his arm left him, allowing the materials in it to spill to the ground as it dangled.

The bluenette blinked twice before he looked at the male.

"Are you okay senpai?"

Yasui let out a small smile, "Don't worry, I am fine."

The younger male held a doubtful gleam in his eyes as he stared at the taller male bend down and gathered his material with left arm while the right dangled lifelessly.

Bending down, Kuroko helped the elder, surprising him - though his facial expression didn't show, his eyes did.

"Senpai, you need to be more careful." Kuroko stated as both males finished gathering the items from the floor.

A low chuckled escaped the taller male, amusement played in his brown eyes as he looked at bluenette.

"Ma, am I being told by a student younger than myself on how to take care of myself?" Yasui asked, his curiosity got drawn to the younger student.

Kuroko shook his head, "I am sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but seeing that you arm seems not functioning properly, I have to say that senpai must be more careful."

Yasui nodded his head, "I will make sure of it, by the way, may I have the name to thank for the help."The male smoothly spoke, as if the dangling arm didn't bother him at all.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, first year." The bluenette spoke in his monotone voice.

"Well thank you Kuroko-kun, my name is Yasui Elario, second year." The taller male said as he grabbed the books from Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded his head and bowed, "Well, I will be taking my leave Yasui-senpai."

"See you around Kuroko-kun."

* * *

After the small incident, Kuroko and Yasui had spent more time together in the library, speaking about the books they read and authors.

The Italian mixed male was glad that the younger male hadn't asked what happen to his arm or the reason behind the lack of movement in his arm.

"Yasui-senpai, why is Riko-senpai interested in you?" Kuroko asked.

It was lunch time and Kuroko had decided to take a break from his redhead partner and spend some time with his literature partner.

Yasui brought his attention to the bluenette, "Is she now?" The male asked before looking back down to his book.

"She is, she saw us one day and asked me how I knew you. It seemed Riko-senpai is very interested in you, but isn't she in your class?" Kuroko said, his face not giving away any expression.

Yasui hummed before he turned the page of his book. "She wants me to join the basketball team." yasui stated after a minute of silence. Kuroko was caught off guard.

"Join, do you play basketball?"

"Used to, I prefer watching." Yasui answered.

Kuroko nodded his head, leaving the conversation to end and the olive skin male was glad.

* * *

When the bell sounded off, signally the students the end of the school day, Yasui found himself staring at the message the bluenette had sent him a few minutes ago, causing internal debate.

From: Kuroko-kun

Subject: A favor

Yasui-senpai, I would like to ask a favor of you. I do hope I don't make you uncomfortable but I would much appreciate if you could stop by the gym and see us train today. With your analyzing skills, I would like to see how much more I need to improve. I will return the favor if you do this for me. Thank you.

Sighing, the male had a feeling something like this would happen but he was quite sure that Riko was behind this, he had to admit that she sure knew what she was doing, using his favorite kouhai against him. Letting out a chuckle, he ran his hand through his locks before tying his hair into a low ponytail.

Standing up, he decided to not let his little kouhai down.

* * *

As the male made his way towards the gym, he bumped into a pretty blond male. Blinking, dark brown eyes met golden eyes.

He smiled, "Sorry about that-ssu~" The male said.

Yasui nodded his head but looked at the male properly, "I see you aren't from here." He stated. The male let out a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I came here to see someone."

Yasui hummed and raised an eyebrow, "And who may that be?"He asked.

"Oh, he is in the basketball club-ssu!" The male said happily.

"Eh, I am going to the gym right now. I was told they were training." Yasui said as he put his hands in his pockets, staring down at the male.

He didn't pleased by him, not one bit. Arrogant spewed around him and it made Yasui dislike him even more. He prefered his deadpan kouhai then him.

"Eh really~ can I come with you then!" The male asked, his eyes shining brightly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Yasui eyed around him as he watched girls squeal and whispered to themselves as they eyed the blond male.

"Sure." Was all he said before he start to make his way to the gym.

* * *

He regretted ever bumping into the blond male. Not only was he arrogant but also, he spoke to no end.

"Oh, by the way, I am Kise Ryota, what about you senpai?" The male asked.

'Dog.' Was all he thought as he glanced at Kise.

"Yasui Elario." He muttered before looking back forward. Not only was growing agitated by the male himself, he discovered why the girls kept eyeing him like crazy rabid animals, he was a male and also one of the famous Generation of Miracles.

'"Oh senpai's first name is different, why is that-ssu?" He asked.

"Mixed Japanese."

"Oh~! That's very interesting, wha-" In the end, the blond was never able to finished his sentence and was surrounded by his fangirls.

Slipping away, Yasui made his way quickly to the gym and entered quietly.

Upon entering the gym he watched the basketball players run around in the court, passing the ball with each other. Looking as how they all moved, especially the tall redhead.

Cocking his head to the side, he watched as the male twisted and turn, faking before dunking in the ball.

"Hmm…" He hummed as he watched Riko soon called the boys for the attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kise standing close to the door, smirking. He saw the dunk. Soon the male got surrounded by girls once more, only for them to line up, giggling to themselves and asking for an autograph.

Causing for the rest of the players and the female coach to gain their attention.

"WHAT? WHY IS THERE SUCH A CROWD HERE?" Riko screamed as she watched more girls enter the gym.

"It has been a while…" Kuroko stated.

"KISE RYOTA!?"

I am seriously sorry...err...well, do you mind waiting a few minutes?" The blond male asked as he waved at them.

Everybody was surprised and Yasui decided to talk to Kuroko while the male was busy with his autographs. "Kuroko-kun, I can't believe you are helping Riko-chan with her plan." The male stated bored.

Riko smiled big before clapping her hands, "Yasui-kun!" She squealed. It was a surprise to see the male standing there, hair tied up in a messing ponytail and hands in his pockets.

"Ah, Yasui-kun, I am sorry for deceiving you, but I did mean what I texted to you." The bluenette said, bowing to taller male.

Yasui shrugged, "It's okay." The male muttered as he kept his eyes on the blond.

"Yasui-kun, I can't believe you actually came." Riko said.

Taking his eyes from the male to the girl, he raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you would use Kuroko-kun to bring me here." The female only grinned big before taking her attention to the blond who still continued to hand out his autographs to the females.

"Oi, who are you?" The redhead said as he came towards the uncaring male.

"Oh me? Yasui Elario, second year." The male said, staring at the younger male, his eyes eyeing him.

"Kagami Taiga, first year." The redhead said. Yasui nodded, confirming his thoughts about the male.

"It's finally nice to see the face of the male that Riko has been talking about. " The male with glasses said. Yasui nodded his head. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

Yasui pointed at Riko and Kuroko at the same time, "Blame them." Was all he said before the rest of the basketball players heard a loud thump on the floor and watched the blond male walk over to them.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, when I heard the next opponent was Seirin, I remembered it was the school Kuroko=cchi joined." Kise said as he walked to the players. "So I came to say I we were the ones getting along thebest in middle school, right?"

"Not partially." Kuroko bluntly spoke.

"So mean!"

Yasui eyed the male as he heard the freshman trio talk about his skills.

He indeed could see why they would name him one of the geniuses - and probably improved even more. Out of the corner of his eye he moved away as he saw an orange ball fly past him and towards the blond as he male quickly reacted and stopped it with his hands.

The redhead was smiling like mad.

"Sorry to mess up your reunion after a long time, but you didn't come all the way here for just a greeting, right?" The redhead spoke.

Yasui sighed and began moving away from the hot headed red. He could already see the results, Kise would win - of course, his body moved quick, which noted it was heavily train the past few months.

"Yasui-kun?" Riko question as the male began walking out of the gym.

"I am leaving, I was ask to observe not get involve."

Riko pouted.

With that, the male disappeared.

* * *

"Yasui-kun!" Looking up from his book, his brown eyes question at the female as she placed her hands on the desk. "Yes, Riko-chan?"

"Come to the practice game with us." She stated, a smile playing in her lips.

"...No." The male said before going back to his book.

Riko smirked, she knew he would say that. "Well…if we lose this practice match, then you would never see Kuroko-kun anymore." She sang.

She notice that the male's finger twitched. Waiting for a moment, the boy looked up. "What?"

"If we lose the practice match, Kuroko-kun is to transfer to Kaijou High." The female said, yes, she may have added a white lie, well not completely, but still, she needed for him to come and watch the match.

"You're lying." He said.

"Nope~, you can ask Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun." Riko said.

Yasui eyebrow twitched and decided to give in to Riko's wish. "Fine."

Riko smiled.

"See you in front of the school during first break." With that said, she skipped away to make more preparations.

Yasui hummed and closed his book. This was going to be a long day for him. A very long day.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, ummm sorry for the late update.**

**But thanks for the many follows and the one review by Kintoki Kin (:**

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks, hope you enjoy and liked it. ^^**


End file.
